Ben 10: Race Against Time
Plot In Bellwood, an alien that fires purple time rays is attacking. He makes a clock go haywire and starts destroying things. Heatblast arrives and fights the alien. He is hit with a time ray that ages him and undoes it. The police arrive. The alien's minions leap down and attack the police. Heatblast saves them and fights the minions. He attacks the alien, destroying him. The minions disappear and Heatblast leaves. The clock starts working normally. Heatblast turns back into Ben. The Rustbucket arrives. Max and Gwen yell at him for not waiting for them. They get into the Rustbucket and drive away. The next morning, Ben rides his bike to school, greeting several of Bellwood's residents. He overhears two girls talking about Heatblast and tries to join their conversation, but they walk away. Gwen is taking pictures for the yearbook and Ben jumps in front. She tells him that at home, he is just Ben and his aliens can't help him. He fails his history test, performs poorly at dodgeball, and has his locker covered in gum. His bullies, Cash and JT, confront him and he throws the gum at them. They duck and it hits the principal, Mr. White. After school, Ben's parents tell him not to bottle up his feelings after hearing about the incident. Ben wants to see Max, but Carl and Sandra tell him that they would rather he have friends his own age. Ben leaves and goes to the Rustbucket. Max is working on a laser cutter when Ben arrives. Ben tells Max that they're leaving to fight aliens. Ben is fed up with his life because he can't tell anyone about the Omnitrix. Max tells Ben to be a kid again. In a clock, the alien meets with his minions, who have not found something he is looking for. He feels intense pain, but he blasts away a minion that tries to help. He creates a sphere of energy showing a fleet of ships, and says that his race will rise from its sleep once Ben is dead. At school, Ben signs up for the school talent show, but he doesn't have a talent. Gwen arrives and volunteers them to do a magic show, stopping Ben from using the Omnitrix. Ben rides his bike to a restaurant run by Mrs. Dalton. Ben sees a suspicious seal on a napkin dispenser. Mrs. Dalton rings Ben a milkshake and he asks the old man next to him to see his newspaper, which has a picture of Wildmutt in it. JT and Cash arrive and make fun of Ben for reading about Wildmutt. Two annoying girls from school arrive and Ben runs out. He tries to go Four Arms, but gets Grey Matter. Grey Matter comes up with a plan to get back at the kids. He goes into the restaurant and runs to the light switch, where he shuts off the lights. Then, he messes with the machines in the restaurant and turns the lights back on, flinging food all over the restaurant and at the kids. The kids flee the restaurant and Grey Matter falls down laughing. At the Rustbucket, Ben sneaks up on Gwen, who is reviewing pictures she took. Ben takes her laptop and sees a weird blob in the one of him. Gwen enhances it to reveal the alien that Ben fought. Gwen realizes that the alien is not dead and knows who Ben is. Max arrives and identifies the alien as Eon, the Plumbers' first enemy. The Plumbers were created to stop him 200 years ago. He had a device called the Hands of Armageddon, a device that can open a gateway that will start an alien invasion. Max says that they are going on a road trip. They drive the Rustbucket to a Plumber facility. Max is admitted and they go inside. Max explains that the lab contained Eon, frozen. They see gas leaking from where Eon is supposed to be. Inside, they find him gone and his guardian, Constantine Jacobs, aged to near-death. He says that Eon escaped and aged him in the blink of an eye, and that he is after the Hands. Jacobs says that Eon knows about Ben and wishes him luck before dying. Outside, Ben is excited because he thinks that the mission will keep him out of school. They go to the hardware store in Bellwood, a secret Plumber base. One of Eon's minions watches them go inside. Inside, Ben sees the symbol that he saw at the restaurant. Max says that it is the Plumbers' logo. Gwen is impressed by the base's security. Inside, Max shows the kids the rest of the Plumbers, including Mrs. Dalton and Mr. White. The Plumbers take the Tennysons to the Hands of Armageddon. Ben admits that Bellwood isn't as boring as he thought. The Plumbers look at the hands and explain that they haven't been able to destroy it. Ben thinks that the Plumbers need him to save the world. An alarm goes off for a security breach. The Plumbers grab weapons and head to the site of the breach. The intruders are Eon's minions. The Plumbers fight them. Eon appears and approaches the Hands. He tries to activate it, but cannot. Ben tries to go alien, but Eon grabs him and brings him outside. He touches the Omnitrix and it glows purple and malfunctions. Ben runs from Eon. He sees his bike and gets on it. A car chases him into an alley. He tries to go alien, but the Omnitrix won't let him. Eon appears and explains that he can manipulate time, as can all of his species. He says that his species are prisoners of time. The old man from the restaurant, a Plumber, attacks Eon and Eon disappears. The man tells Ben to go home. At home, Ben's parents ask if they hurt his feelings. Ben says that he was with Gwen practicing for the talent show. His parents are excited. Ben goes to his room and Max is waiting for him. Max says that he knows what happened with Eon and Ben tells Max what happened with the Omnitrix. Max says that Eon might need the Omnitrix to power the hands and that the Plumbers want Ben to leave town. Ben refuses and Max decides to give Ben a 24/7 guard. Max says that he won't let anything hurt Ben. At school, JT and Cash harass Ben. Gwen comes up and asks if there is any sign of Eon. Ben says that Eon won't appear with all of the Plumbers and Gwen tells Ben that they need to start practicing for their act. Ben goes into the gym and sits down. Mr. White comes and checks on Ben. Ben says that he wants to be alone. Mr. White leaves. He slows down and stops, then reverses and flies across the room. The Omnitrix glow purple and Eon appears. Eon pins Ben to the wall and reaches for the Omnitrix. Ben sets off the fire alarm, gets free, and turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead and Eon fight. Eon says that the entire school will be coming into the gym for the fire alarm and disappears. The school arrives and Gwen sees a trail of diamonds leading to the girls locker room. She is waiting when Ben comes out. Ben tells Gwen that Eon wants him alone. Later, Ben and Gwen wait alone for Eon in a park. Ben tells Gwen that he isn't going to let Eon threaten their home. They hear a noise and jump, but it is only Max. Gwen tells Max why Ben is there and Max tells Ben that getting him alone is what Eon wants. They head for the Rustbucket, but it blows up. Eon's minions arrive and grab the Tennysons. Eon appears. In the Plumbers' base, all of the Plumbers are locked in a room and the Tennysons are chained up outside of the room. Eon arrives. Max tells him to let the children go, but Eon attacks him. Ben tells Eon to leave Max alone. Eon tells Ben that the Omnitrix times out to avoid the aliens taking over Ben. Eon turns that function off and says that his mission is to save his people, who destroyed themselves. With the Hands, they can be reborn, but he needs Ben to do that. Eon says that his DNA will take Ben over. Eon says that his time is up but he will be reborn as Ben, who will activate the Hands. He touches the Omnitrix, transforms Ben into Eon, and departs. Eon breaks free of his chains. Gwen pleads with Eon, but there is no Ben left in him. Eon says that he is free and heads towards the Hands. He places a time sphere in it, activating it. He then powers it up. The Chronian fleet begins to arrive on Earth. At the talent show, Carl and Sandra sit down, excited. In the Plumber base, Gwen frees Max's laser wrench from his pocket. She activates it with her foot, freeing Max. He frees her and tells her to hide. Max grabs a cable and shocks Eon, sending him flying. Elsewhere, Mr. White arrives with the keys. The Plumbers tell him to open the door. He fiddles with his keys, but the Plumbers show him a door release button. He presses it and gives them weapons. Max takes two cables and attaches them to the Hands, shocking himself. Gwen arrives and yells at Eon. The Plumbers arrive and Eon summons minions who take their guns. Gwen pleads with Eon and she reaches him. Ben's mind takes over. Eon destroys the minions. Eon touches the Omnitrix and turns back into Ben, with some difficulty. Gwen shows Ben Max, who is dying at the Hands. Max apologizes to Ben. The Plumbers help Ben pull Max away from the Hands, which deactivate. The Chronian fleet disappears. Gwen reminds Ben about the talent show and Mr. White offers to drive them. Ben wonders if he could ever control Eon. Time stops and Eon appears to tell him that he cannot. Eon attacks Ben and Ben turns into Wildmutt. Eon and Wildmutt fight. Wildmutt sends Eon flying into the Hands, which explode. The power goes out all over Bellwood, but Max turns it back on. At the talent show, the host announces Ben and Gwen's magic act, but they do not appear. Wildmutt arrives onstage and the audience panics. Gwen arrives and introduces herself and Wildmutt. The Omnitrix starts to time out. Gwen throws a curtain over him and he turns back into Ben. The audience, thinking it was a trick, applauds. JT and Cash are worried, realizing that Ben actually knows Wildmutt. Ben and Gwen win second place in the show. Sandra and Carl congratulate Ben and Gwen on their performance. Max arrives and calls for a celebration. The Tennysons leave. Max tells Ben to put the Omnitrix away for a while as an alien ship approaches Earth. Impact *Ben transforms into Eon for the first time *Ben fights Eon for the first time *Ben transforms into Eon for the final time in Ben 10 *The Rustbucket is destroyed Eon.PNG|Eon|link=Eon Characters Characters *Officers *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Mr. Hawkins *Fire Chief Whittington *Students *Cash Murray *JT *Ed White *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Mrs. Dalton *Old Plumber *Constantine Jacobs *Talent Show Host *Talent Show Announcer Villains *Eon *Eon's Minions Aliens *Heatblast (off-screen transformation) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Diamondhead *Eon (first appearance) *Wildmutt Category:Movies Category:Alien Debuts